marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo superior
Overview Sometime, most likely during the last millennium, a human mutant was born with an alteration in his or her DNA that had the potential to give them a significant advantage over the rest of humankind. This 'X-Factor', the dominant genetic trait, was passed down to their offspring, from them to their children and slowly the X-Factor became widespread. Yet for many centuries the full advantages this genetic quirk gave remained dormant. It is somewhat of a misconception to call super-humans 'mutants' since this X-Factor is inherited from their parents - yet it has become the popular term. The scientific term, however, is 'Homo Sapiens Superior', and they are not mutated humans since in almost all cases the X-Factor is inherited from their parents. 95% of the children of a pair of Homo Superior are also Homo Superior, nearly 75% of the children of a Homo Sapiens and a Homo Superior are also Homo Superior. The X-Factor seems to defy the laws of genetics. Although mutants are usually very similar to humans in appearance and psychology, recent studies seem to hint there are also some important differences. Current technology allows for an electroencephalogram to detect enough of those differences to identify a mutant without the need to perform a lengthy (and incredibly expensive) genetic testing in an 80% cases. Many psychologists support the idea that there are also some important sociological and psychological differences between humans and mutants, although these theories are currently strongly disputed. However, although mutants are slightly superior to humans along the board, the reason there seems to be such a large gap between both species of humankind is that the majority of mutants manifest extraordinary abilities that seem almost magical to normal humans: the mutant 'Gifts', or superpowers. Five years ago, and rather suddenly, thousands of young mutants all over the world started to manifest talents that defied scientific explanation. Even now, after countless billions of dollars spent on research, it is still a mystery why mutants have 'superpowers' and why they manifest such a huge variety of abilities. Some theories have been proposed, and the most accepted one is that all mutant powers are just manifestations of the same power, just expressed differently, yet solid evidence to support any theory is scarce. The 'First Wave' five years ago is now blamed to the synergy effect mutants seem to have upon each other. Currently is estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons are mutants (numbers depend on the area, mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants live in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (and some studies place the number at twice that). It is a small minority, but a dangerous and vocal one. Classification Early in 2003 several experts in mutation from all over the world (in as much people with a couple years of experience could be considered experts) gathered in London to exchange notes and discoveries. From the London meetings several important theories currently accepted by most experts were born, as well as the famous (or infamous) electroencephalogram test that serves to recognize most mutants from their brainwaves (currently positive identification in an 80% of cases, no false positives reported). One of the most famous and controversial issues during the meetings was the Greek letter classification system for mutants, which attempted to classify all known Homo Superior in a complex scale of positive and negative traits. The complete classification system is rather complex, but the general categories have been popularized by the public, particularly the mutant public. ALPHA Alpha mutants have powerful, advantageous mutant traits and no disadvantageous flaws. Perhaps the most feared of mutants, alphas look completely human yet have some of the most powerful abilities recorded. Common belief is that Homo Superior will eventually be formed by all alphas, and therefore alphas are the epitome of mutantkind. Currently it is estimated less than 10% of all mutants are alphas, although given they look human the percentage might be somewhat greater. (Examples of alphas would include Cyclops, Apocalypse, Gambit, Sunfire, Polaris,Bishop, Professor X, Psylocke, Havok, Wolverine, Cable, Quicksilver, Banshee, Arclight, Shriek, Pyro, Avalanche, Sunspot, Cannonball, Riptide, Danielle Moonstar and Emma Frost, perfectly human-looking yet having powerful super-abilities.) BETA Betas are not weaker than alphas in what power regards, but they are not perfect. Along their advantageous mutations they have minor flaws, sometimes merely cosmetic, but that hinders them in some significant way. It is believed about 10% of all mutants are betas. (Examples of betas would include Beast, Angel, Nightcrawler, Toad, Sabretooth, Mystique, Omega Red, Icarus, Anole, Dryad, Pixie and Stacy X.) GAMMA Gammas are also powerful mutants, having some impressive gifts, but along with those powers they also have major flaws that make their lives hard, often miserable, and many times, shortened. Roughly 10% of all mutants are gammas, and they are usually easy to recognize, as they are often saddled with important physical defects. (Examples of gammas would be Marrow, Emplate, Cloak, Dagger, Caliban, [Rockslide, [Masque, Leech and Maggott.) DELTA Delta mutants lack the impressive powers of alphas, but share their lack of flaws. Deltas are mutants with small abilities of little use under most circumstances. The number of deltas in the world is unknown, but it is assumed they are at least 50% of all mutants, and the number could be far greater because a good number of deltas don't even know they are mutants. (Examples of deltas would include characters like Cypher, Forge, Domino, Falcon and Callisto.) EPSILON-DELTA Epsilon-Deltas are mutants who have abilities that are for all purposes latent they dont commonly manifest their powers at all or only under cetain circumstances (i.e. outside influence, trauma, etc.). Though it is highly uncommon for their powers to ever activate at all. Further the classification also includes those whose powers are only activated by physical contact with someone of the same genetic template, commonly siblings, though not limited to that particular familial bond. (Examples would be Joey Bailey, Gailyn Bailey, Trevor Fitzroy, etc.) EPSILON Epsilons are the unfortunate ones among Homo Superiors. Epsilons often have minor superhuman traits, but those are overshadowed by crippling major flaws that makes a normal life for them almost completely impossible. It is believed about 20% of all mutants are epsilons, but often is very difficult to distinguish them from gammas. (Examples would be Beak, Tar Baby and Wither) ZETA Zetas are not Homo Superior. Zetas are mutants without the X-Factor, and therefore they have no superhuman traits, although some of them (very, very few) have some minor advantages over normal humans. The bulk of the Zetas, however, are victims of their own mutations and in other times would have been relegated to the status of circus freaks. Nowadays, however, zetas are pretty much in the same boat epsilons are, and sometimes form communities with them. OMEGA Omega mutants are a certain powerful class of super-powered individuals in the universe to indicate mutants with the ability (or potential) to exist beyond the boundaries of physical existence. Immortality is also a possibility, but not a requirement. Being able to control matter and energy on the sub-molecular scale also seems to be a requirement. It is speculated that omega implies unlimited and ultimate potential. It is said that humanity sees the result of experiments the Celestials carried out on early lifeforms, on behalf of the abstract entities of the Marvel Universe (Eternity, Death, and so forth). The reason for these experiments was to ensure that a race of beings would eventually evolve that would surpass and in turn replace all of the Abstracts. This would bring about the end of the universe. By creating humanity the Abstracts are ensuring that the cycle of life continues to revolve. This final state of evolution is Phoenix, believed to be what all humanity will eventually become. If this is the same as the "Destiny Force" that the Supreme Intelligence of Kree claims the humanity has the evolutionary potential to reach, is uncertain. Jean Grey is the only person to become the Phoenix; her mutation is referred to as the "ultimate mutation" as a result. Those with omega (the last) potential are the ones closest to reaching this final stage of evolution. Whether their potential results in they themselves turning into Phoenixes (like Jean Grey and Quentin Quire have) or their descendants doing so, within Omega-level mutants lies the potential to bring about the end. Currently the number of Omega-level mutants are small and found only among those mutants already Alpha-level. The group includes officially (Elixir, Iceman, Phoenix, Mister M, Franklin Richards, Quentin Quire, Marvel Girl, Mister Immortal, Chamber & Vulcan) Synergy Although mutants have always existed among humans (just like among any species), they were very, very rarely true Homo Superior, and therefore they didn't had superpowers. Homo Superior is not just a mutant, they are a new race of hominid, and they have special racial traits that are just now being discovered slowly. Among some subtle psychological and physiological differences with humans, mutants have several extraordinary, almost mystical qualities, besides their superpowers. For instance: is the proven fact mutanthood is 'contagious'. Not really, but it seems the presence of 'active' mutants, tends to cause others who have the X-Factor to manifest their own powers. This explains the sudden emergence of mutants just a few years ago, not by an insulated event here are there, but as a sudden wave of manifestations that shocked the world. At first there was just a handful of cases, young mutants with weak powers, but in less than a year major cities all over the world had small numbers of superpowered mutants. Then they began to appear in smaller cities, and finally even in rural communities. It took a while to find out why, but now it is know that there is some kind of synergic effect that triggers the manifestation of powers in people that probably would never have manifested otherwise. As mutants became more common and moved among human towns and villages, other mutants became aware of their true nature. And there is more, of course, it seems mutants have a kind of social instinct that pushes them to gather together. For instance: Mutant couples are far more common that they should give the small numbers and dispersion of mutants, to the point that they are more common than human-mutant couplings. There is some kind of instinct that pushes the Homo Superior together that has nothing to do with pheromones or any other known form of communication and that probably is related to the same X-Factor that gives the superhuman abilities. Some sociologists dismiss this later phenomenon as nothing more than the normal minority group social dynamics, but many now theorize there is some kind of psychic connection between mutants. A particular quirk of mutant genetic templates is resistance to those of relatives with similar mutations. Examples are (Cyclops (Scott Summer), Havok), and (Adrienne Frost, Emma Frost, Cordellia Forst). This resistance can and has been overcome. It is also theorized that mutant powers reinforce each other in some degree, allowing groups of mutant to master their powers more easily and to a greater degree they would when alone. This same synergic effect also seem to make mutants want to form their own communities, often leaving behind their human families, and foster human paranoia to a great degree. Knowing a neighbor has superpowers is one thing, but when said neighbor leaves all his family and friends to live with other 'freaks' to do god knows what... things get -far- more worrisome. Mutates While the majority of mutants gain their powers at puberty, there is another, very rare, group that seem to mutate due to severe physical trauma. Almost all mutant powers manifest during adolescence, a moment of life when apparently the physical or mental changes the person is going through (again, the exact trigger is unknown) activate their gifts. Some superhumans seem to have been normal humans that later gained powers due to aberrant accidents or experimentations. These 'mutates' are quite rare, with less than one for every five hundred mutants reported. The simplest explanation is that mutates are carriers of the X-Factor whose powers remained latent. A small but common defect in their genetic structure means perhaps half of the carriers of the X-factor never manifest superpower. During the First Wave most (believed around 85-90%) of the mutants manifesting powers were teenagers. Of course this means tens of thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands mutant adults failed to manifest and had powers that were inert. Mutates are usually adults whose mutation is suddenly triggered, be it by ingestion of severe doses of radioactivity, massive psychological trauma or physical illness or other reasons. Usually a sudden mutation occurs only when the mutate's body has undergone such a severe trauma they are unlikely to survive otherwise. The X-factor appears to have a genetically coded survival trigger.